Worldvision Music Festival 5
Worldvision Music Festival 5 (abbreviated WMF 5) is the fifth edition of a song contest called World Music Festival. The contest will take place in Seoul, South Korea. Location : For further information see Seoul '' '''Seoul' is the capital and largest metropolis of South Korea, forming the heart of the Seoul Capital Area, which includes the surrounding Incheon metropolis and Gyeonggi province, the world's second largest metropolitan area with over 25.6 million people. It is home to over half of all South Koreans along with 678,102 international residents. With a population of over 10 million, the megacity is the second largest city proper in the OECD. Seoul, pronounced SUH-OOL is the captal city of South Korea. Situated on the Han River, Seoul's history stretches back more than two thousand years when it was founded in 18 BCE by Baekje, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea. It continued as the capital of Korea under the Joseon Dynasty. The Seoul Capital Area contains five UNESCO World Heritage Sites: Changdeok Palace, Hwaseong Fortress, Jongmyo Shrine, Namhansanseong and the Royal Tombs of the Joseon Dynasty. Seoul is surrounded by mountains, the tallest being Mt. Bukhan, the world's most visited national park per square foot. Modern landmarks include the iconic N Seoul Tower, the gold-clad 63 Building, the neofuturistic Dongdaemun Design Plaza, Lotte World, the world's second largest indoor theme park,10 Moonlight Rainbow Fountain, the world's longest bridge fountain and the Sevit Floating Islands. The birthplace of K-pop and the Korean Wave, Seoul received over 12 million international visitors in 2013, making it the world's 10th most visited city and 6th largest earner in tourism. Today, Seoul is considered a leading and rising global city, resulting from an economic boom called the Miracle on the Han River which transformed it from the damage of the Korean War to the world's 4th largest metropolitan economy with a GDP of US$846 billion in 2014 after Tokyo, New York City and Los Angeles. Ranked sixth in the Global Power City Index and seventh in the Global Financial Centres Index, the metropolis exerts a major influence in global affairs as one of the five leading hosts of global conferences. Seoul ranked seventh in the Sustainable Cities Index, the highest in Asia and ranked second worldwide in the social category. It also hosts the world's most art openings per square mile. Seoul hosted the 1986 Asian Games, 1988 Summer Olympics, 2002 FIFA World Cup and the 2010 G-20 Seoul summit. A UNESCO City of Design, Seoul was named the 2010 World Design Capital. Venue Olympic Gymnastics Arena also known as Olympic Gymnastics Hall) is an indoor sports arena, located within the Olympic Park, in Bangi-dong, Songpa-gu, Seoul South Korea. It was constructed between 31 August 1984 and 30 April 1986, to host the gymnastics competitions at the 1988 Summer Olympics. It has a capacity of 14,730. The roof was designed by David H. Geiger. It is a self-supporting cable dome - the first of its kind ever built - with a four-layer fabric cladding. Since the Olympics it has hosted a variety of events, notably as a concert venue for Koreans as well as international artists. Participating countries 52 countries participated in the edition 5. The countries of Europe are 32, 6 from Asia, 6 from Africa, 6 from America plus Australia and New Zealand. Big Six Results Semifinal 1 , and voted in this semi-final. The 12 songs with more points will qualify to the final. Semifinal 2 , and voted in this semi-final. The 12 songs with more points will qualify to the final. Final